


Rhythm and Rhymes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bro is good, Dumbasses, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Tiny bit of Angst, alternative universe, bro and dirk are two different people, davekat - Freeform, hopeless gays, rap au, rapper!dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (BASED OFF Indigonite0’s RAPPER AU THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH AND MADE INTO A FIC BC IM TRASH-)Dave Strider is an average kid, he has average grades, average hobbies and average friends. Pretty average life, except for the fact that almost every night he heads down to the ‘pit’ for a rap tournament, it’s where all three band, scene and emo kids would go to hang and occasionally some drunken ass kid would try and perform something.Karkat Vantas never saw the appeal of music, it’s just someone thinking they had talent saying a word in a specific voice to a repeated noise over and over again, he was only coming to this dumb tournament to support his friend Sollux, not to fall head over heels for some cool kid looking jackass, but here we are.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rhythm and Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER!!
> 
> this idea ISNT mine!! i got inspired off one of my favourite artists ever (who you should all go and check out like- rn) indigonite0 who did some amazing sketches of dave and karkat, me being the dumb bitch i am thought hey, why not make this into something bigger seeing as i loved it so much? 
> 
> please go share your support and check out some of my other work, i hope you enjoy!! if you have any concerns or comments please tell me!! criticism is always welcomed!

Karkat had fallen asleep on his desk, his head resting on an open book he was using to revise for the upcoming test and was rudely awoken by his roommate, Sollux Captor, vigarously shaking him awake and practically pulling the other boy out the door, dazed, tired and confused karkat took his hand away and stretched out his arms, raising an eyebrow as he followed Sollux out the door. it was past midnight and Karkat was amazed at how sollux could keep his eyes open. “thith ith a big tome for me, KK, i’ve worked tho hard for thith.” he mumbled, Sollux had been picked on for his lisp but soon grew to live with it, the last person who tried to bully him for it ended up having their ‘private pics’ leaked around the school. Nodding slowly and furrowing his brows, karkat rolled his eyes “Yeah, not as if you should be studying for exams, which, are a lot more important than this.” If Sollux had listened, he didn’t show it. As the two boys leaved the campus Sollux began droning i’m about something, too tired to pay attention, Karkat turned his head to the side and put his hands in his pockets.

Karkat liked Houston, not too crowded and too empty, he had his friends round thr corner and knew the local area, it was a nice place to live and he honestly couldn’t ask for some place better, though he had lived there for over 5 years, he still never got used to the heat, so when he looked over to his friends to see him in an oversized hoodie and baggy jeans he could feel beads of sweat build up on his forehead. Sollux gave Karkat a quick nod as he left to get his things set up, the Pit was like a whole new world to Karkat, one he didn’t particularly like but put up with for the sake of his friends, you would rather be sleeping or catching up on your work but supporting your friend to win some dumb rap contest is more important. 

Soon more and more people began to fill the Pit, some familiar faces and others people Karkat had never seen before, there were people with dyed hair, piercings galore, enough accessories to blind someone and more. After a while of awkwardly standing about, he spotted his best friend Terezi. A ginger haired blind girl who could kick your ass even without her sight, she grinned as she saw him and he offered her a small smile as the two pulled each other into a hug. “So what are you doing here, Karkles?” she asked, despite being right beside each other she still had to raise her voice over the amount of people. “I don’t necessarily want to be here i’m just fucking supporting Sollux or some shit, i dunno, What about you, Pyrope?” The boy raised an eyebrow as he turned his head toward her and crossed his arms “Didn’t know you were into Rap” Her grin widened as he said this, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer “Neither did i. There’s this one guy, smells like cherry kool aid, he spits bars faster than you can blink” Karkat nodded, he had only heard Sollux rap a few times and if he was honest, he didn’t think he was that good but everyone else seemed to, so he was pretty sure he had a shot at this guy, if he even turns up.

Some time had past and it got quiet, the hundreds of people there were all glancing at a stage area, Karkat turned his head to face it and frowned, a Lady had walked onto stage, dyed blue hair swaying as she gripped a microphone in her hand, Karkat glanced around and saw everyone cheering and muttering “Alright! Who’s ready to get their ass blown away tonight?” she roared as everyone went batshit crazy, throwing their hands up and yelling. Karkat moved his hands to his ears and mumbled something, Terezi was probably the loudest person he knew and he wonderd how her voice could have so much volume. The blue haired lady who was apparently called Vriska Serket, was the judge and leader of the tournaments. She announced the people who would be up against each other and how long they would all have to perform. After two people had played, karkat was already bored. He was tired and had bigger things to worry about than teens saying random words to a repeated tune. 

He turned his head to one side then the other, taking a step back, it was so packed that not only could he not move but it would be extremely hard to leave now, Terezi could feel him brushing against her as she turned to him with a confused smirk “Karkles what are you doing, Sollux is on next, do this for him!!” she said as she linked her arm in his, Karkat made a small protest as he heard Vriskas voice echoing through the Pit “Okay bitches, next up is Turntech and Twinarmageddons!” the crowd seemed to literally explode at this, people were screaming as Karkat had to cover his ears again, glancing up at the stage, he saw Sollux emerge, his hair put to a side as he turned to the crowd with a smirk, The people around him were going crazy, Karkat almost gave out a laugh, if Sollux was this popular he was certain the Turntech guy didn’t stand a chance. 

Boy was he wrong.

A lean kid slowly emerged, a floppy beanie over his head a and chalk white hair, his complexion was oddly pale and his arms and face were covered in freckles, he wore tight jeans and looked as if he was physically incapable of expressing emotion, he gave a small nod to Sollux and turned to the crows, giving a grin. Terezi pulled on Karkats arm exitedly, “That’s the kool aid guy!” she grinned and stood on her toes to get a better view, Karkat, on the other hand, was staring blankly at the boy, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. As the two began rapping, Karkat felt his heart stop, something about this kid made him get butterflies in his stomach. The boys on stage soon began to love about a bit, in closer inspection, Karkat noticed beads of sweat on their foreheads, it seemed to go on for hours and once it ended Karkats mind was filled with one thing, Turntech. He never got his actual name, just his stage name, Sollux had lost the battle but since it began Karkat figured he would.

Terezi glanced over at him with a grin, “Karkles you alright?” he gives a small nod in response as he sees Sollux walking out, he says his goodbye to Terezi and goes to follow him out the Pit, as much as he hated to admit it, it was good fun.


End file.
